vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Slime (Epic Battle Fantasy Series)
|-|Slime (EBF3)= |-|Slime (EBF4)= |-|Slime (EBF5)= |-|Big Slime (EBF3)= |-|Big Slime (EBF4)= |-|Big Slime (EBF5)= |-|Slime Bunny= Summary Slimes are weak creatures that serve as one of the first opponents Matt and the gang come across. Despite their status as weak foes, slimes are seen as threats to the series' many NPCs, particularly in Epic Battle Fantasy 3 where townsfolk were advised against leaving town due to monster infestations (including those from slimes). Slimes have appeared in every game as foes except for Epic Battle Fantasy 2 where not a single slime save for the Slime Bunny can be found. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | Unknown | At least High 8-C Name: Slime Origin: Epic Battle Fantasy Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Slime Powers and Abilities: |-|Slimes= Generally, slimes have Small Size (Type 1), Stealth Mastery (should be capable of hiding behind bushes; sand slimes are capable of camouflage), Absorption (Able to absorb a variety of objects. They can also absorb elements based on their type to heal themselves), Life Manipulation (Slimes can harmlessly allow life to grow on them), Teleportation via Size Manipulation (Slimes shrink themselves, then regrow themselves in another spot. This move is called "Jump & Dissolve" in the game files), and Status Effect Inducement. Optionally, they can use Transmutation (EBF4 slimes can turn their foes into slimes by physically attacking them, although their chances of doing so are slim). Species-specific abilities are listed below. *'Veggie Slime:' Poison Manipulation (Has a small chance of poisoning foes), sometimes Self-Healing (may start off with the Poison status effect; due to its ability to absorb the Bio element, it can heal itself this way); Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Water Manipulation (They can absorb Bio and Water spells) *'Furry Slime:' Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (They are capable of not being slowed down thanks to their high Evasion debuff resistance. Note that the Evasion stat is the series' equivalent of a Speed stat); minor resistance to Water Manipulation *'Blue Slime:' Statistics Reduction (Its tackle can slow foes down); Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation (greatly absorbs water damage), Air Manipulation, and Earth Manipulation *'Red Slime:' Statistics Reduction (Its tackle can slow foes down); Resistance to Magic (Immune to magic), Fire Manipulation (greatly absorbs fire damage), and Earth Manipulation *'Yellow Slime:' Electricity Manipulation (Can cast Thunderbolt), Paralysis Inducement, and resistance to both of those abilities (absorbs electric damage) *'Snow Slime:' Ice Manipulation (Has a slim chance of freezing foes), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (despite its crippling weakness to the Fire element, it is immune to being burned), Ice Manipulation (cannot be frozen), and Water Manipulation (Absorbs both Ice and Water attacks) *'Sand Slime:' Beach varieties have Water Manipulation (It can induce the Wet status with its Bubble Burst) and Air Manipulation (bubbles are air concealed in water) plus resistances to Fire, Electricity, Earth, and Air Manipulation (It can also absorb Earth spells). Desert varieties have Heat Manipulation (can induce the Dry effect), Plant Manipulation (Can attack foes with cacti), Paralysis Inducement (Its Cactus ability can stun foes), and Poison Manipulation, plus they resist Earth Manipulation. *'Sludge Slime:' Self-Destruction (Blows itself up unless syphoned), Fire Manipulation (As a summon, it can deal fire damage and burn foes), sometimes Self-Healing (It may start off with the Poison status effect, which allows it to heal itself. This may be redundant if it decides to self-destruct), Resistance to Earth, Water, Poison, and Darkness Manipulation (Absorbs Bio and Dark damage) *'Chocolate Slime:' Earth Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Has a small chance of making foes hungry enough to force them to eat whatever food item is available), minor Mind Manipulation (Confuses foes for a short time by spitting at them), Statistics Reduction (As a summon, it reduces accuracy by 50%), Resistance to Air Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Absorbs Earth damage) *'Ice Cream Slime:' Ice Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Has a small chance of making foes hungry enough to force them to eat whatever food item is available), minor Mind Manipulation (Confuses foes for a short time by spitting at them), Fragrance Manipulation (It maintains a bubblegum flavor), Resistance to Air Manipulation and Ice Manipulation (Absorbs Ice damage) *'Lava Slime:' Heat Manipulation (Can dry or burn foes), Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Unable to be frozen), Air Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation (Absorbs Fire damage) *'Mud Slime:' Earth Manipulation (Despite not having Earth attacks, the mud slime is composed of mud, which is soil mixed with water), Water Manipulation (Despite not having Water attacks, its made of mud), Plant Manipulation (Throws leaves at foes), minor Mind Manipulation (Confuses foes for a short time by spitting at them), Resistance to Poison and Water Manipulation (Absorbs both Bio and Water attacks) *'Water Slime:' Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation (via bubbles), possibly Poison Manipulation (Despite not being able to use Bio-elemental moves, it was stated to be presumably not safe to drink), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Unable to be burned or scorched), Air Manipulation, and Water Manipulation (Absorbs Water damage) *'Slime Mouse:' Same as the Yellow Slime, but its Paralysis Inducement is strengthened to a greater extent |-|Slime Bunnies= Small Size (Type 1; Type 2 for bucket slime bunnies), Stealth Mastery (may hide in buckets or other bodies of water), Absorption (Able to absorb a variety of objects. They can also absorb the Holy element to heal themselves), Life Manipulation (Slimes can harmlessly allow life to grow on them), Teleportation via Size Manipulation (Slimes shrink themselves, then regrow themselves in another spot. This move is called "Jump & Dissolve" in the game files), Underwater Breathing (Type 2; can live in and out of water), Flight, Body Control (Can sprout wings), Purification (Type 3; removes status effects), Healing, Power Bestowal (Can grant Regeneration with Regen or a Resistance to Status Effect Inducement with Cleanse), Resistance to Holy Manipulation (absorbs Holy damage) |-|Big Slimes= Generally, big slimes have Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Absorption (Able to absorb larger objects than normal slimes, including humans), Life Manipulation (Like their smaller counterparts, big slimes can harmlessly allow life to grow on them), Status Effect Inducement, Magic, Vibration Manipulation (They jump into the air and quake the earth with their own weight), Earth Manipulation (Their Ground Pound partially utilizes the Earth element), Breath Attack (Most big slimes can make use of a breath attack), and Summoning (Big slimes can summon smaller slimes with their quaking). Optionally, they can use Transmutation (EBF4 big slimes have a better chance of turning foes into slimes than EBF4 slimes). Species-specific abilities are listed below. *'Big Veggie Slime:' Plant Manipulation (via Vines), Air Manipulation (Its blowing can damage foes), Poison Manipulation (It can poison foes with its vines), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce magic defense), Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation (Absorbs Water and Bio attacks) *'Giant Blue Slime:' Ice Manipulation (Unlike its smaller counterpart, the Giant Blue Slime makes use of the Ice element. It also can freeze foes this way), Air Manipulation (Its blowing can damage foes), minor Weather Manipulation (It can cast Hailstorm; however, the time frame of the move is too short to be considered a real hailstorm), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce magic defense), Resistance to Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation (greatly absorbs Ice damage) *'Giant Red Slime:' Heat Manipulation (Can cause burns), Fire Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Can lower a foe's reduce a foe's defense by a minuscule amount and lower a foe's magic defense) possibly Earth Manipulation (It casts Hot Ash, which is likely volcanic ash (which is composed of various minerals)), Resistance to Magic (Immune to magic), Earth Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation (greatly absorbs fire damage) *'Big Snow Slime:' Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Unable to be burned despite its weakness to Fire attacks), Water Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation (Unable to be frozen; absorbs both Ice and Water damage) *'Big Sand Slime:' Beach varieties can use Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Has a high chance of lowering a foe's accuracy) plus resistances to Fire, Electricity, Earth, and Air Manipulation (It can also absorb Earth spells). Desert varieties can use Heat Manipulation (can induce the Dry effect), Plant Manipulation (can attack foes with cacti), Paralysis Inducement (Its Cactus ability can stun foes), Poison Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (via Sand Dune), Statistics Reduction (can reduce a foe's accuracy), and minor Statistics Amplification (It charges its power up by pounding the ground), plus they resist Earth Manipulation. Desert varieties, however, don't have a breath attack. *'Big Sludge Slime:' Poison Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Its smoke attack is Dark-elemental), Radiation Manipulation (The Big Sludge Slime uses its radioactive waste barrel to attack and heal itself), Resistance to Earth, Water, Poison, Radiation, and Darkness Manipulation (Absorbs Bio and Dark damage) *'Big Chocolate Slime:' Earth Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can make foes hungry enough to force them to eat whatever food item is available), Body Control (Can puke onto opponents without hurting itself), Organic Manipulation (Makes use of sweets such as chocolate and wafers), Statistics Reduction (Slightly lowers a foe's accuracy with its chocolate barf), possibly Gravity Manipulation (Induces the Heavy status effect onto foes with its chocolate barf), Resistance to Air Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Absorbs Earth damage). Unlike most Big Slimes, it doesn't have a breath attack. *'Big Ice Cream Slime:' Ice Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can make foes hungry enough to force them to eat whatever food item is available), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Eating it is said to make it sit in your stomach for several years), Air Manipulation and Ice Manipulation (absorbs Ice damage) *'Big Lava Slime:' Heat Manipulation (Can dry or burn foes), Fire Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Its smoke attack is Dark-elemental), Status Effect Inducement (It can inflict the Shroud and Scorch status effects. The shroud effect blinds opponents, but it can be removed with wind. The Scorch effect drain's a foe's Max HP), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce a foe's accuracy), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Unable to be frozen), Air Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation (Absorbs Fire damage) *'Big Mud Slime:' Earth Manipulation (Despite not having Earth attacks, the mud slime is composed of mud, which is soil mixed with water), Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Via bubbles), Plant Manipulation (Throws leaves at foes and attacks with its vines), Life Manipulation (Can grow mushrooms near its opponents), Poison Manipulation (Can poison foes with its vines), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce a foe's evasion stat), Paralysis Inducement (Its mushrooms can stun foes), Resistance to Poison and Water Manipulation (Absorbs both Bio and Water attacks) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Despite being among the weakest mob classes and being encountered as fodder enemies very early in each installment of the series, slimes are superior to NPCs, who are more or less regular humans. An NPC named Legolas was unable to kill a single slime. Some slimes will become stronger later on) | Unknown (Can only heal foes) | At least Large Building level (Is often the earliest big threat Matt and the gang would come across. Even the weakest of these slimes could quake the earth enough to damage Matt and the gang. Some big slimes will become stronger later on) Speed: At least Subsonic in reactions (Are capable of dodging Legolas' arrows) | At least Subsonic in reactions (comparable to regular slimes) | At least Subsonic (Generally slower than their smaller counterparts) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (Veggie slimes and garden snails were known to have caused an infestation in a farm near the only town in Epic Battle Fantasy 3) | Below Average Human (comparable to regular slimes) | Unknown (The Big Sand Slime can launch itself quite high. One green individual carried a fortress large enough to fit a cat and a cannon) Striking Strength: At least Street Class | Unknown | At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Street level (Unable to be killed by Legolas) | At least Street level (comparable to regular slimes) | At least Large Building level (The Big Sand Slime's Charged Ground Pound is powerful enough to cause itself to flinch momentarily. Other Big Slimes should scale to this feat) Stamina: High (Even the weakest slimes are capable of holding their own against Matt and the gang) Range: Below Standard Melee Range physically; Several Meters with abilities | Below Standard Melee Range physically; Several Meters with abilities | Several Meters Standard Equipment: None | None | Its appendages Intelligence: Animalistic, although they should be capable of hiding behind and jumping out of bushes like other monsters in Epic Battle Fantasy 5. Slimes along with Friend Dogs and Wooden Idols are among the few foes that can be domesticated by NPCs. Weaknesses: Slimes are very easily taken out by their elemental weaknesses, which vary by slime type. They all have a common crippling weakness to the Doom and Death status effects. | The Slime Bunny is incapable of hurting foes and will instead heal them. It is also weak against the Doom and Death status effects and has a cripping if not fatal weakness to the Bomb and Dark elements. | Although big slimes are weak against elements depending on the type of big slime, said weaknesses aren't necessarily as fatal to them as they are to normal slimes. They are still cripplingly weak against Death and Doom, although some species aren't as weak to those effects as others. Key: Slime | Slime Bunny | Big Slime Note: This is a composite profile for slimes and big slimes; any individual slime species would've provided too little information to qualify for a profile. For more information about each species of slime, visit the Epic Battle Fantasy Wiki. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Purification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Heat Users Category:Plant Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Wind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Summoners Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Organic Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8